


Fireworks

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Festivities 2016 [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Precisely a week after George and Joe first meet they manage to find each other once more.





	

“So, let me get this straight. You want to kiss this guy at midnight?”

“Yes.”

“But you only met him in the store a week ago.”

“Correct.”

“And when you did you only spoke to him for a total of ten minutes.”

“Sounds about right.”

“You’re going to get smacked in the mouth,” Perconte settled on.

George considered this, “Possibly.”

Perconte rolled his eyes and took a large gulp of beer, “You’re crazy. Does this guy, what’s he called Jake, even know where this place is?”

“His name’s Joe and yes he does, he works here.”

“He working tonight?”

George shrugged, “No idea. If he is he’ll be here, if he’s not then he’ll probably be here.”

Perconte shook his head and drained the rest of his beer, “What about Buck?”

George scrunched his nose up, “What about him?”

“Oh, nothing, except the fact that he’s the guy you’ve been dating for three years.”

George sighed and ran his hand over his face, “We broke up,” he mumbled, fiddling with his empty glass, “It’s been sort of dead for a while now, it happened last night. He said that he didn’t want to start off the new year with us together if we couldn’t make it to the end of it. New year, new clean slate.”

Frank puffed out his cheeks, “Wow, that sucks man, I’m sorry.”

George shook his head, “It’ll be fine. Got a new guy on my mind,” he flashed a grin.

“You sure this isn’t some rebound?”

“Nope,” George shook his head, “Not sure what it is but I really like this guy.”

“Well, good luck."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The New Year’s Eve party was in full swing, for a place that was usually only visited by regulars there was a startling lack of space to move. Joe was thankful that he was in the relative comfort of being behind the bar where there was room to move his arms as he pleased, Lipton had got as many people as he could on staff tonight so Malarkey, Lipton and himself were all behind the bar while Muck went round collecting all the empty glasses from the tables.

Music blared loudly but it was nothing compared to the customers yelling at him, he didn’t mind working tonight though because he knew he would have been here anyway. He hadn’t seen George yet, he had been keeping an eye out for him but it was getting increasingly difficult to do so with the amount of orders being thrown his way and people obscuring his view.

“Countdown’s in two minutes, let’s take a break,” Lipton clapped Joe on the shoulder, yelling to be heard over the sound of the noise and walked over to where his scarily quiet boyfriend had been sitting at the end of the bar all night.

Joe licked his lips as he watched people start to partner off, he stayed behind the bar though. He wasn’t planning on kissing anybody (except George, but that didn’t seem likely at this point in time) he was content to just watch everyone else celebrate. It would be the biggest break he’d had all night.

“Found you.”

Joe looked behind his shoulder and saw none other than George grinning at him, and if his heart skipped a beat then no one had to know. “Shouldn’t you be out there?” he nodded to the crowd who were all eagerly watching the small television installed where most in the bar could see it.

“10!”

“I’d rather be back here.”

“9!”

“You know only staff are allowed back here.”

“8!”

“What can I say? I’m a bit of a rebel,” George smirked up at him.

“7!”

“That so?”

“6!”

“Mhm, though right now I don’t think what I plan is all that rebellious.”

“5!”

“Why’s that?” Joe asked, his voice barely above a whisper but George still heard, the rest of the pub’s noise had been drowned out.

“4!”

“Well, it’s New Year’s of course.”

“3!”

“Of course,” Joe agreed, his hand had come up to cup George’s cheek.

“2!”

“You’re okay with this right?” George asked quietly, not breaking eye contact.

“1”

Joe smiled at him, replying by closing the distance between them. George’s lips were soft and eager against his own, the fireworks and cheers that could be heard all around them were barely a fraction of the surge of adrenaline that raced through Joe.

“Happy New Year, George,” he breathed against his lips.

“Happy New Year, Joe,” George smiled, leaning up to capture Joe’s lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's everybody! Glad 2016 is over!!


End file.
